A wide variety of emissions monitoring systems are available in the prior art. Unfortunately, these systems are typically designed to be compound specific, where only a relatively small number of compounds are detected and/or monitored in an air flow sample from an emission site. Further, these systems are commonly designed to draw and monitor air flow samples from a plurality of emission sites in a sequential manner, potentially introducing large cycle time delays in the monitoring process. This can be especially problematic if many of the emission sites are located a large distance away from the emission monitoring system.